When The Night Comes
by keller12917
Summary: Almost dying started Steve thinking deeply about life and how it should be lived. He wanted to make sure he had no regrets with this second chance he had been given. He knew too some things should not wait until one was in the ground.


**A/N This was inspired by a review by Meixel on my story "Swan Song" so while I wouldn't really call this a sequel to "Swan Song" I guess in it's own way it is a follow up to that story. I had planned to do the story more to what Meixel wrote in her review where Steve had died and his will had to be read but for now this is what ended up coming out as I started writing. Later on possibly I might do a different version that adheres more to what Meixel said in her review. Thanks to Shergar for checking this story over for me. **

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**When The Night Comes**

If surviving almost dying has taught me nothing else, it has definitely taught me that life should be lived to the fullest. I don't mean going wild and drinking non-stop; not that I ever did that I felt that was a mug's game or chasing after any and every girl around. I have had time to think a lot of things over while I was in the hospital, that is when my most loyal visitor wasn't there. Jeannie and Mike were at the forefront of my thoughts.

I knew that Mike was having to deal with trying to find the jury still and their captors, including the one that shot me and left me for dead. I understood that prevented him from visiting me as much as he would have liked. At least that was what I told myself, part of me knew it was difficult for him to face me after I had almost died. I think he felt partly to blame since he was not there with me to keep me in check the night the Ross girl shot me.

Once I was able to go home from the hospital I decided to put my thoughts into action. When Jeannie was not around to help me out while I was recuperating I made some calls. I wanted to try to check into Jeannie's college costs and all her needs for the rest of her time there, as well as any extra she might need. After I had checked into her matters as well as I could I spoke with my lawyer who had helped me with my will. I was able to lay out the details of what I wanted to do.

I had been home less than an hour after being at the college getting things ready for my new career when I had a couple of anxious looking visitors.

"Steve what did you do this for? I mean I appreciate it more than you know but it's not necessary."

"What are we going to do with you buddy boy? I mean you have not been out of the hospital very long and already you managed to surprise us to no end. When we got these letters today we had no idea what was going on. You need this money yourself. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I am very grateful just I worry about you."

"Mike, Jeannie I thought a lot while I was in the hospital. Jeannie should have a bit more time to focus on her studies and having a life. Right now she is having to do what I did for college even with the partial scholarship and your help Mike. I would like her to enjoy some of her time while there. So I had my lawyer pay for her college costs in full. Since my will is not immediately needed, I had him send you two a small portion of the money alloted to you in my will, while you could use it and enjoy it. Don't worry you both are still in my will, if something ever should happen to me in the future. The money will be there, what you were sent didn't even make a dent in the trust fund I got from my grandfather."

"A small portion?! Buddy boy, this is a hundred thousand dollars.

"Steve we don't care about the money we care about you and please don't even talk as though something else could happen to you. This time has been a nightmare from hell."

Steve and Mike both gave Jeannie a feigned shocked look causing her to blush a bit. Jeannie hugged Steve as tight as she could without causing him any pain he returned it without hesitation. Mike followed suit knowing how fortunate he and Jeannie both were to have this special young man in their lives. Over dinner that they all prepared together Steve shared some of his thoughts he had while in the hospital.

"Laying there all that time and knowing just how close I had come gave me time for serious reflection about life. There are ways to live it to the fullest without making an idiot of yourself. I want to not waste a minute any longer than I already have before the shooting. And I thought I know there has to be some things you two probably have wanted to be able to do so now you have the money if you do find something."

"Are you going to do some things you want to do as well, Steve? I mean here you made it possible for us to be able to do more of what we wanted but what about you? I mean besides teaching. There has to be some things you couldn't do while at SFPD."

Mike looked at Steve wondering that same question himself. He knew there were so many times during their partnership that Steve had to work practically nonstop. Times even when he was supposed to be off duty Mike had come and found him and got him to come to work. He knew it was unfair to Steve to not have any joy in life so he wondered what he wanted to accomplish now that he would not be tied to Mike's apron strings completely.

"Yeah there are one or two things I have in mind. Don't worry Mike the things I have in mind will not have me acting like an idiot. At least not like I have in the past."

"I wasn't worried buddy boy. Just curious what the one or two things are that you have in mind."

"There was someone I wanted to try connecting with if possible. She is really special and I thought maybe now that I am getting my priorities straight might be the time. And I have thought about I would like to buy a house rather than keep living in an apartment."

Jeannie tried her best to hide the crestfallen look that appeared on her face. She had always liked Steve immensely; in fact she had been in love with him since they met, but it sounded as though he had his eyes on someone entirely different. And from the few words he spoke it sounded as though his feelings for this unknown person were very serious. Thoughts were shooting around in her head and she excused herself from the table for a minute. Once away from the table she locked herself in the bathroom and tried to sort through her emotions. She finally calmed down enough to think. She decided if Steve's eyes were on someone else he deserved to be happy especially after all he had been through and she should not impede that.

When she went back to the table they both rose as they had when she left. Steve got them all dessert and Jeannie got them each some coffee that had made while they were eating.

After that meal with Mike and Jeannie when time permitted Steve put his plans for himself into action. He started some indepth house hunting both in San Francisco and Berkeley as well as some areas in between. He had made a list of what he wanted to look for in a house. As he walked through different ones his thoughts kept turning to what she would think of different things about each house. Steve finally found one he truly liked best about three months after his talk with Mike and Jeannie. He wanted to share this news with someone before he made a final purchase, Mike and Jeannie were the first ones that came to mind. He was able to convince the realtor to let him hold a key to go through it with Mike and Jeannie or whichever one happened to be available. He made his call.

"Hi Jeannie is Mike there?"

"No, sorry Steve he is at work. Do you want me to have him call you when he comes in later tonight?"

"That's okay, listen are you busy today? I mean do you think you could take the BART and come to Berkeley? I would meet you at the station."

"Sure I could do that, I didn't have any plans today. What's going on Steve you sound excited."

"I'll tell you when you get here Jeannie. I'll head to BART now, you will come?"

"Yes, Steve I will be there see you soon."

Jeannie left Mike a note that she went to meet Steve in Berkeley. Having got to the BART station by way of a taxi she paid her fare and got on BART. She wondered what had Steve sounding so worked up. Even more she wondered why he didn't call his dream girl that he had mentioned at their last get together to meet him for whatever he had called about. She felt bad thinking that way but had been doing her best to not let her thoughts be invaded as much as they had been by Steve Keller. Since his revelation of some special girl she felt that was best for all concerned especially her. As she got off at the Berkeley stop she saw him right away and wondered what she was doing coming here. She didn't need to be at his beck and call any time he crooked his finger at her, the thought slightly irritated her. She thought of getting right back on the BART and leaving but he saw her before she could move her feet. She gave him a smile as he headed her way.

"Hi Jeannie, I am glad you could make it. Thanks for coming. I have something I want to show you and Mike."

"Well, I guess you will have to settle for me for now, maybe he could see it later."

"I'll take you out to eat after we look at it."

He took her hand keeping her close as they made their way through the people. Once they were out at his car he helped her in and drove, she wondered where they were going. She had noticed he was smiling and hoped he had not got her here on a false pretense and was actually wanting her to meet his dream girl.

"Steve, couldn't you give me a hint as to where we are going?"

"We're almost there." In less than five minutes Steve turned the car into a driveway and parked near the back of the house."This is it, Jeannie. I got loan of a key from the realtor."

Jeannie could not hide her surprise as Steve hurried around to help her from the car. After making sure it was locked securely he let them in the back way locking the door behind them. He let her wander through on her own basically so he could gauge her reaction.

"Steve, this house is wonderful! I love the size of the kitchen it is where more than two people could be in it comfortably."

"I was thinking that as well when I saw it the other day."

Minutes later Steve heard a squeal of delight and headed toward the sound. He found her in what he had been told was the Master bedroom and saw her gazing up.

"You would have a skylight, Steve! Tara's family has one in their home at Tempe. I love it. Are you buying this house? I mean is this your final choice or are you still looking?"

"It is the one I like best of the ones I have looked at. There was another one in San Francisco I like a lot too, but this one would allow me to walk to the college for work. Of course there were other points of it I like too. What do you think about it? You like it?"

"Definitely! I love it you will have a fantastic house. You made your dream happen you spoke of if you do take it. Now you just have to get your dream girl you spoke of to approve it too, but if she doesn't she is crazy this is great."

Steve blushed a little as he looked at Jeannie then averted his gaze. She wondered what had made him so quiet all of a sudden. After completing the tour of the main house he showed her a guest house out back. He told her all that the realtor had told him about it as they looked through it.

"Jeannie, I was thinking someday Mike might not be able to be on his own as he is now. I thought this would be a good alternative for him until he needed to have total care if it ever came to that point."

"Steve, I know you and Mike are extremely close and you are a son to him. As his daughter don't you think that what care he might end up needing should be my decision, well mine and my husband's? I am sure that the girl you mentioned at lunch that day has parents that you could move in here."

"She has a father yes, her mom died quite a few years ago. Do you think Mike would like it here? I mean you said you love the house and you know him better than anyone just about."

Jeannie all of sudden realized what Steve was saying. She looked at him in disbelief at first then her face lit up. They hugged each other close she knew she had to be completely sure though she understood clearly.

"The day you mentioned someone you wanted to try to connect with. I thought it was someone else you were talking about. You meant me all along?"

"No. it wasn't someone else, Jeannie. It was and has always been you, you are the most special lady I know. The feelings have always been there for me. I hope I haven't overstepped with you."

"No, you didn't overstep and the feelings have always been there for me too. I had gotten myself used to you meaning someone else. Steve are you sure, I mean really sure?"

"More sure than I have ever been in my life Jeannie. This isn't just about me though, I mean do you have someone else in mind?"

"No, there's nobody else at all."

"I won't lie and say I am sorry to hear that. I want us together, I know we could be good for each other and with each other. After the stresses of the day when the night comes I want to know you and I can be there for each other. I really do love you Jeannie, with Mike's warning it was hard to let either of you know what I felt."

"That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard said babe. I think you and I will sort through any problems just fine as long as we are together, whether it be night or day. I love you so much babe."

"Now we just have to face Mike and hope he is as happy with our news as we are."

Jeannie and Steve left after making sure both places were securely locked. She went with him to return the key to the realtor and start the paperwork on purchasing the property. He knew he would have to arrange an inspection of all buildings on the property but wanted the paperwork going so the property would be taken off the market.

After their visit to the realtor, they drove back to San Francisco. Both were feeling too excited to eat so decided to wait on food until they talked with Mike. When they walked in to Mike's he greeted them warmly with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. They looked at him and each other surprised wondering what Mike knew.

"Congratulations are in order right? I mean Jeannie meeting you in Berkeley did have something to do with what you said to us three months ago didn't it buddy boy?."

"How did you know though, Mike? I mean I didn't even know what was on Steve's mind when I went over there."

"I have been a cop for how many years now sweetheart?" Mike grinned "Besides I just had a feeling when Steve said that about connecting with someone that was special he meant you. And finding your note today I thought perhaps too he had accomplished his other dream, so how am I doing so far?."

"Batting a thousand Mike. You are right on both counts. I asked Jeannie to come look at a house I like over there. And while we were there we talked a little bit. I know there is still more talking to do but I think my feelings were made pretty clear."

"I think both of our feelings for each other are crystal clear."

Jeannie and Steve smiled at each other and Mike would have sworn he had never seen his daughter looking more beautiful than at that moment.

The day came that Steve closed on his new home. He and Jeannie went shopping for furniture for the house that Jeannie could live with as well. Jeannie and Mike with the help of Bill Tanner and Lee Lessing moved him in while Jeannie was home on an unofficial holiday from school.

Before she went back to school Steve had a talk with Mike about Jeannie and his intentions. The next day he gave Jeannie a ring, a diamond that was surrounded by tiny rubies. Rather than exclude Mike from their special moment Steve proposed marriage to her in Mike's presence. It was no surprise she said yes immediately. Now Mike just hoped both of them could make it through until Jeannie completed college.


End file.
